1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network technique and more specifically relates to a technique of transmitting a packet among nodes in the network.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The Internet is divided into units of several domains, and nodes in the domains are configured of ingress nodes to which packets are input, egress nodes from which packets are output, and transit nodes which are middle nodes which transfer packets from ingress nodes to egress nodes, and there may be one or more transit nodes.
Accordingly, it is required to set a transmission packet among nodes inside the domains and to perform reliable packet transmission in the set transmission packet. That is, architecture capable of performing communication having high reliability in the domain is required.